


How the HELL do you expect me to pronounce that?!

by Femalefonzie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby!Cora, Cheating, Cub!Derek, Cub!Laura, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Numerous affairs with Peter, Peter sleeps with...pretty much everyone, Sheriff doesn't know, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha!Talia, baby!Pack, beta!Papa Hale, claudia and Papa Hale are best friends, claudia knows about the supernatural, delta!peter, derek is a lonely child, jackson hale, mentions of mpreg, much tags, peter and Claudia are friends, should probably stop now, talia and Claudia are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia hasn't been feeling well lately. She has an iron stomach and yet she gets sick, she is a picky eater and now craves things she normally wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole, she once ate several corn dogs at the carnival and rode the biggest coaster there without getting dizzy and now if she even stands up the room spins! Desperate for answers she goes to her friends, the hales, for answers and Peter is a little shit about it. </p>
<p>Or "How Peter Knew Who Stiles Was in Wolf's Bane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the HELL do you expect me to pronounce that?!

Claudia Stilinski had never really thought much about children before. She grew up with several brothers, some older some younger, and they had all been real pains in the ass so you couldn't blame her for hesitating when her husband John started to bring up the question of having kids.

"You'd be a great mom," He insisted between sips of coffee one morning. "You could introduce him to the Star Wars And all those other shows you like."

Unfortunately for John, Claudia was able to completely flip the conversation by going into details and ranting about how Star Wars wants a show and how he'd gotten it confused with Star Trek again. Their little 'chat' lasted for two hours and caused John to be late for work. 

That night when he came home from work, tired and exhausted after being put on desk duty for the day by the sheriff after getting caught trying to creep in and look like he'd been there all day, Claudia felt a little bad. It didn't help that her over protective, sixty year old mother had been really cracking the Whip on John when she realized that one of her deputies was marrying her only, much beloved daughter. 

Whoever said that 5'3, 115 pound, little old polish ladies weren't scary had clearly never met Claudia's mama. 

So she decided to make it up to John. While he was downing his dinner like a ravenous dog, Claudia dug around in the bottom, "completely-off-limits-to-anyone-other-than-her", drawer of her dresser And pulled out a couple things that a certain friend had gotten for her. 

When Claudia's family had first moved to Beacon Hills from Warsaw they lived in the crappier part of town. The poorer part, the part with chain link fences surrounding lots and overgrown lawns and broken beer bottles laying around in front lawns. It was only a temporary arrangement though, until her mom got settled at work and her dad got a steady source of employment, but it wasn't as bad as she had first thought. In the house next door there was a boy just her age who lived with his grandma and had a tree fort in his back yard and everything! They became best friends quickly and even after she moved to a better neighborhood and befriended the man she'd one day marry, they stayed friends. When he got married to this girl and moved in with her and her family, Claudia had also become friends with her and the girl's younger brother who had down thing in common with Claudia. A raging sex drive. So, every holiday, whether it was a birthday or christmas, they got each other fun, sex related stuff. One year, she'd received a vibrator with a note that said, " _For when Johnny-boy's out working late."_ And it was lying in the bottom drawer alongside every other dirty gift.

She pulled out a couple items. Lingerie, handcuffs and a blindfold. Claudia slipped off her clothes and into the lingerie and set the other items on the nightstand. As much as she loved the lingerie (and as much as John loved it) it wasn't as comfortable as the pair of boxers and normal bra she wore. The panties that made her butt look cute squeezed way to tight and the bra pushed her breasts up higher then normal in an attempt to try and make it look like she was bigger than a C-cup. John liked the lingerie though and this was about making it up to him. 

With a smirk Claudia waltzed out of their bedroom down the hall towards the kitchen. John was still eating dinner and didn't notice her at first which just meant she'd have to make him. 

"Ooh Johnny~!" she purred, and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sorry you had a bad day at work 'cause of me...."

John looked up at her and gulped. "oh... _oh claudia_ ~!" He stood up slowly, looking at her with big, dazed eyes. "You...oh wow..."

Claudia giggled have her husband her best come Hither look. "Come on Johnny. Come to bed..."

He almost knocked over the kitchen table to get to her. 

* * *

That night had been incredible, full of multiple powerful orgasms that left then gasping for breath and their limbs shaking and tired. 

 After this the conversation on children never came up again for three weeks. John had seemingly forgotten all about it and Claudia had...other things on her mind. 

She'd been getting sick in the morning, and craving the strangest foods. She's been a vegetarian for years and yet she found herself eating sausages alongside John more and more frequently. When she stood up she got dizzy and it tired her to even walk upstairs lately. 

Claudia never took vomiting very well. She had been in pain before, had broken bones before, but vomiting always broke her down. She spent half an hour afterwards sobbing on the bathroom floor. She couldn't take not knowing What this was and how long it was going to last...she needed help.

Lucky for her, Claudia knew exactly where to Get it. 

Around lunch time Claudia climbed into her car and took off driving towards the Hale property where her best friend now took residence.

David Hale had always been totally devoted to Talia Hale since the first moment that he'd met her. The fact that she and her brothers and grandmother were freaking werewolves didn't turn him off in the least. He turned for her, they were married the werewolf way and he took her Last name. They had a pack which was mainly composed of Talia's family (her grandmother, her brothers, her cousins) and a few of the surviving members of David's. 

It also contained their three young cubs, eleven year old Laura, six year old Derek and year old Cora. 

_These_ kids she didnt mind. 

Laura was a very popular, very athletic young girl who was being groomed to take over as alpha someday. She was captain of the girl's soccer team, the co-ed basketball team and had gone to numerous track and field meets where she took home a variety of medals and awards. Derek was...quiet. He didn't seem very interested in the other children. In fact the only other child Claudia had ever actually seen him play with was his sister. He read a lot, climbed through the trees that surrounded his house and often wolfed out when exploring. Cora...well Cora was a baby.

When she pulled up in front of the Hale house she saw them all outside playing. Laura and Derek were playing soccer in the front year and their uncle, 17 year old Peter Hale, was sitting out on the front porch bouncing Cora on his knee. Claudia smiled at this, well aware of the little scandal Peter had gotten himself into a while back. 

Peter Hale was known as promiscuous around town. He may have been young but he'd lost his virginity at age fourteen and even before that, he been sexually active. He'd given and received more oral sex than anyone else in town, he'd eaten girls out and gave good handjobs too. Peter Hale was colorfully referred to as the town whore. And naturally, anyone who had as much sex as he had was bound to be involved in scandals with illegitimate children. A couple weeks ago Peter's son had been born. Born and put up for adoption for numerous reasons.

1) Peter Hale was still underage.

2) The baby's father (Claudia was a little confused about this arrangement. She knew that Peter, being a delta wolf, had carried the child but this still wasn't quite so clear) had left town and couldn't be contacted. 

3) The baby was human. Which may not have been so bad except that he had an allergy to werewolf fur And was increasingly Ill until he was finally given up. 

And how did Peter feel about this? Crushed. It was his son after all, how would any other parent feel? 

As Claudia approached the house she saw Peter's head perk up and his eyes widened.

"Who's pregnant?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> List of pictures/outfits that go with the fic. 
> 
> http://www.fredericks.com/Lea_Babydoll/47290,default,pd.html?cgid=li27& (Claudia's lingerie)


End file.
